yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
Yamato (OS)
| fighters = Cosmo Tigers, Cosmo Zero | auxcraft = | armaments = Wave Motion Gun 5 triple barrel Shock cannon turrets (3 48cm & 2 20cm) Pulse lasers 8 smokestack SAM cells 8 belly SAM cells 28 Torpedo Tubes (6 Fore & Aft, 8 Starboard & Port) | defense = Reflective shield Bubble shield | propulsion = Wave Motion Engine | power = | mass = 62,000 metric tons | length = 265.8m | width = 34.6m | height = 73.0m | primeref =}} :This article describes the space battleship ''Yamato from the original series and its sequels. For information on other vessels bearing the name Yamato in this series or in other series or movies, see the Yamato disambiguation page. :This article is based on writing previously posted to Wikipedia. You can improve it by adding more details and rephrasing content. Yamato is a space battleship serving in the Earth Defense Force. As the first Earth ship to utilize wave motion energy, Yamato would go on to save the planet and the human race from multiple interstellar and intergalactic threats. Yamato was destroyed in 2203 in an attempt to prevent the water planet Aquarius from flooding Earth's surface, but after lying dormant in the icy remains of Aquarius, Yamato was repaired and upgraded for future missions. Construction The wreck of the World War II battleship Yamato, sunk in the sea near Okinawa, was used to hide a military spacecraft created by the Earth Defense Force in the late 22nd century. At this time Earth was under attack from an alien race, the Gamilas, who were raining down radioactive asteroids that evaporated Earth's oceans and rendered its surface uninhabitable. The new space warship was built inside the wreckage of the ancient battleship, which was partially buried in what was now a dry seabed, thus concealing it from the view of the orbiting Gamilas vessels. The arrival of a messenger from the planet Iscandar brought plans for a space drive called the Wave Motion Engine, which would give a spacecraft immense power and enable it to travel faster than light. The message also urged humanity to travel to Iscandar (148,000 light years away in the Large Magellanic Cloud) and obtain a device that would cleanse Earth of its deadly radiation. History Gamilian Empire War The Gamilas Empire War started in the late 21st Century and began the siege of Earth 'which the Gamilas started and used Planet Bombs (similar to Nuclear Weapons) to bombard the Earth. The nations of Earth formed the Earth Defense Force after the planet surface became uninhabitable and went underground. Blue Comet Empire War Bolar Wars SUS Empire-Earth Federation War First Attack The SUS Empire attacked the Earth Federation 1st Migration Fleet that included the Flagship of the Earth Federation Blue Noah. Features Main systems The ''Yamato has three bridges; Bridge 1 contains the helm, radar, communications and command positions (including those for engineering and ship's defenses), and is the scene of much of the action and interaction in the series. In the second season it gains a time radar system capable of viewing a region of space as it appeared hours previously. At the top of the command tower is the Captain's personal quarters, a chair on a vertical track giving him the option of moving to his command post in Bridge 1 quickly. Either side of the main bridge are radar units, and below is Bridge 2, the main navigation center of the ship. Directly below the command tower, on the underside of the ship, is the ill fated Bridge 3; it is featured significantly only once, when the Yamato was upside-down in what seems to be methane sea on Pluto, and seems to exist largely to be blown off the ship dramatically to increase the tension of the combat. There are also observation domes either side of the command tower, and larger windowed sections either side of the main hull. Elsewhere aboard the ship are a conference room (with a large floor-mounted screen) and a hologram chamber (the "resort room") for projecting images of Earth to combat homesickness. There is also a cryogenics chamber in which much of the crew apparently sleeps during the series (most notably female crew members, as Yuki is the only woman seen aboard after episode 10 of the first season). An engineering and development section contains an automated multi-purpose construction unit capable of building any required device. More mundane locations include the surgery, galley, stateroom and gym. Travel within the ship is achieved by means of lifts, moving walkways and, for emergencies, chutes. During the hostile interaction with Gamilas subspace submarine, Sanada adviced to create a subspace sonar. This sonar is located within the hatch underneight the bow and could be extended at any given time. Upon the conflict with the Black Nebula Empire, the Yamato was refitted with Spherical Sensor Station to enhance the battleship's alertness. Four chairs are fastened to the celing of the spherical room by jointed arm, which allow the operators to swivle to any quadrant of the room for closer inspection of the sensor reading. In the remake of the Yamato in the year 2220, the ship contained a Data Processing Center, also called ECI, located in the third bridge. Like the Spherical Sensor Station, this help the vessel have situiational and tactical advantage. The ECI is usually controlled by the Information Processing Officer. The front third of the Yamato below the wave motion gun is a large hangar that housed the auxiliary space battleship Shinano. Propulsion * The ''' : the ship's main engine, based on alien technology; it is capable of converting the vacuum of space into tachyon from which energy is harvested. It can function like a normal rocket engine, but how this actually works is a mystery. The wave motion engine requires the Wave Motion Core to make Warp possible. In order to jump start the wave motion engine it requires energy from the sub-engines. This arrangement is similar to how a gas turbine or jet engine is started.At the time of the show, this was still a new technology innovation. Before the APU became standard power had to come from an external source. The first Teen series fighter (F-14) was introduced in 1970. As for gas turbines, the Royal Navy just made the decision in 1969. The first US Navy ship in 1968. * : twin jets below the main engine port, used for quick bursts of speed. When the Yamato first launches, the Wave Motion Engine is not yet ready and the auxiliary engine is used instead. * : to provide lift in atmospheric environments, two large wings unfold from the sides of the hull, fully-functional with ailerons. * : either side of the bow are rocket-powered anchors at the ends of strong chains, which the Yamato can use to anchor itself to asteroids and, if necessary, provide a gravity-assisted slingshot. They can also be used to deflect enemy ships from collision. * Directional Jets: a set of retractable jets on each side of the bow and stern to provide maneuverability for roll and yaw control. * Hover Jets: Used for assisted fast take off, hover at an altitude, and occasional pitch control. Weaponry / defences * : the three 45.9cm and two 15.5cm three-barrelled gun turrets of the original Yamato have been converted into powerful energy guns. Each turret fires three energy beams which are capable of spiraling around each other to form a single, more powerful beam, capable of severely damaging or destroying enemy warships. The cannons are operated by seated human controllers, aiming orders generally shouted from Bridge 1. In addition to firing energy blasts, the guns can be loaded with other ammunition, most notably cartridges containing the devices used in the Rotating Asteroid Defence (see below). In the movie Be Forever, Yamato, they are used to fire missiles containing Wave Motion energy, which even with a hundredth the power of the Wave Motion Gun, cause tremendous destruction. In the movie Yamato the New Journey, and in Season 3 thay have three white rings on each barrel. When the Yamato was resurrected in 2220 the main shock cannons cm changed from 45.9 to 46cm and the 15.5 to 20cm. * : based on the 25 mm and 13 mm anti-aircraft machine guns of the original Yamato, the Pulse Lasers are a set of two- and four-barrelled gun turrets lining the sides of the spaceship, firing energy pulses which can destroy fighters and detonate missiles. The turret clusters generally aim at the same targets. * : six forward-firing torpedo tubes, principally for use underwater and missiles at forward target. In the year 2220, the remake Yamato fired missiles that project a round energy discs that acts as an energy shield. * : a set of anti-missile missiles launched from missile ports in the hull of the Yamato; rather than hitting directly, they explode at a safe distance and form an energy web that detonates incoming missiles. In the year 2220, shield missiles where also shot from these launchers. * : six cells with ship-to-air missiles (SAM) fired vertically from what was once the smoke stack of the original Yamato. * The /' ': a fleet of fighter planes, contained within a hangar in the ship's rear underside. The Black Tiger fighters of the first season are superseded by the Cosmo Tigers of the second season, though both seasons feature the Cosmo Zero fighter piloted by Susumu Kodai, which is usually launched from one of the catapults on the top deck near the stern. The hangar also contains other, non-combat planes for reconnaissance and transport. * : used in the first and second seasons, this involves using the Shock Cannons to fire showers of small metal probes into asteroid fields; these devices are magnetically-controlled and can bring the asteroids close to the ship, forming a hard shell resistant to enemy fire. This can then be turned into a fast-rotating orbiting ring, its angle controlled from the bridge, which can be used to block individual shots. As a final act, the asteroids can be expelled at high speed in all directions to destroy any ships that venture too close. * : a defense conceived by chief scientist Sanada (Sandor in Star Blazers) when he realized that the Wave Motion Gun is merely an extremely powerful laser, this involves quickly covering the Yamato entirely with reflective material; this was only used once, when Gamilas leader Desler used his self-titled Desler Gun against the Earth ship, and successfully reflected the blast back against its source. * : although the Yamato lacks defensive shields like those used in Star Trek, on one occasion (while trapped in the Octopus Cluster) it generated a shield over its decks which protected it from the fury of a space storm, and even maintained a breathable atmosphere. * Probe Missile Launcher: Located in the third bridge of the remake Yamato in 2220 are six missile launchers that fires missiles which deploy as probes that send back surrounding data back to Yamato's Data Processing Center (also known as the ECI). * Anti-Hyper Radiation Cannon: 'A gun that pops out of the bow and fires laser beams that can destroy missiles. Only used in ''Final Yamato ''against the Denguil's Hyper Radiation Missiles. Wave Motion Gun The ' : the "trump card" of the Yamato, the Wave Motion Gun functions by connecting the Wave Motion Engine to the enormous firing gate at the ship's bow, enabling the tachyon energy power of the engine to be fired in a stream directly forwards. Enormously powerful, it can vaporize a fleet of enemy ships or a landmass around the size of Australia with one shot; however, it takes a brief but critical period to charge before firing. It also requires all non-essential power systems be deactivated, and leaves the ship powerless and adrift for a short time after firing, though these aspects are not dwelled upon after the initial test in Jupiter's atmosphere. The recoil absorption mechanism can be manually deactivated with a lever; this is used to save the ship on one occasion. In 2220 A.D. in ''Space Battleship Yamato: Resurrection'', the rebuilt ship was equipped with a new gun which was able to fire six shots before recharge. Auxiliary craft Fighters The Yamato generally appears to have two standard sized fighter squadrons á 12 fighters. In addition, at the beginning, there are two prototype Cosmo Zeros. The fighters from the squadron tasked with interception and fighter duty appear to have yellow or orange squadron "tail" colors. The fighters from the squadron tasked with ground/ship attack missions appear to have green squadron "tail" colors. The original animation isn't so clear about the differences or details as the official modelkits or later CG supported animation. At the beginning, the main force consisted of standard Cosmo Falcons. Once the Cosmo Tiger became available, the Black Tiger squadron was formed from the interception squadron. In the original, the squadron already existed. The name of the squadron derrives from the paint or color scheme, this is reversed to real world units. This has led to a 38 year long misunderstanding among fan on the fighter's name. The later Black Tiger squadron had red squadron "tail" colors. In the Farewell Yamato movie, the fighter complement was raised to 40 fighters. In 2220, a was used by Kodai and subsequently added to the ship's complement. Storage and Launching Fighters were stored in an automatic vertical storage tower like system and launched and landed through the hatch runway. In Rebirth, the ramp runway itself is an airlock and could be closed off. It is further divided into champers with blast walls to protect fighters in the down the line. In the remake, the fighters are stored in a tandem rotary rack system with double sided rotating parking lots. Launching is simply through the hatch while landing is done through the side hangar bulges. Shuttles At the beginning the search and rescue squadron consist of Cosmo Seagulls. Later troop transporters like the Cosmo Hound were added. Others * 宇宙戦艦ヤマト復活篇 設定資料集 / 宇宙戦艦ヤマト 復活篇 設定資料集 YAMATO2220, Space Battleship Yamato: Rebirth Book, 2009, ASIN: B00HRN1ZOI/ 艦船模型スペシャル別冊 HYPERWEAPON2009　宇宙戦艦と宇宙空母 艦船模型スペシャル別冊 (12月号), Ship model Special Supplement HYPERWEAPON2009 Space Battleship and Space Carrier, モデルアート社, Model Art, Inc., 26 November, 2009, ISBN: 4910123201290, ASIN: B002XFQLVC : it was a 81 m long torpedo boat armed with 24 Wave-Motion missiles. It was an addition made to the rebuilt Yamato in 2220 A.D. seen in Yamato Rebirth. It was stored in the forward belly bay. * : It was an addition made to the rebuilt Yamato in 2220 A.D. seen in Yamato Rebirth. It is estimated to be 16.1 m long. Size controversy The size used for the Yamato has been and will be the size officially published in in 1978. When asked by fans Leiji Matsumoto staid: "The battleship is about 30 m longer with the rocket nozzle included while the position of the gun and the bridge remain in the same location as with the Yamato." In the DVD it's described as being 280 m. As said in the, OFFICIAL FACT FILE 2010-2011 of No. 32, the total length of the Yamato that would fit everything is reasonable about 500 meters to 700 meters. This includes the 40 fighters in the movie. Part of the internals such as the broadside observation launch has mostly been depicted as having more than twice the size. One reason for these differences were due to different designers who were in charge.Weekly Space Battleship Yamato OFFICIAL FACT FILE 2010-2011 of No. 32, "production Confidential" Similar conclusions have been found by fans analysing official sketches and or creating 3D models of their own. The reasonable size factor vary from a minimum of 2 to 10 and more.http://blusterget5.web.fc2.com/i/yamato01/top011.html Design size analysislighthousezen.seesaa.net/category/2853733-5.html size analysis via fighters & perspective view diameter Further reading *Hiromi Mizuno (2007) When Pacifist Japan Fights: Historicizing Desires in Anime Mechademia 2 External links *[http://www.shipschematics.net/yamato/ Space Battleship Yamato] at the Starship Schematic Database References Notes Category:Earth Defense Force Vessel Category:Battleship Category:EDF Category:Spaceships